Request: Dancer of the Desert::
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Full Summary inside. Kohza can get any girl he wants but he doesn't like any of the girls he sees. That is until he meets a traveling street dancer. is this the girl he's been looking for? ViviXKohza and slight humor and romance. They spelled Kohza wrong.
1. Part 1

**Okay, this is a request from Moonlight Calls. They wanted a fanfiction that was KohzaxVivi since there aren't many. I gave it ago and here it is. There will be two parts to it so please wait for the second it will take me about the same amount of time it takes me to update a chapter.**

**Full Summary: Kohza is smart, handsome and has a pretty good personality. He can get any girl he wants, he just doesn't want any of the girls. Kohza is looking for the one girl he ever met that didn't care whether she broke a nail or if her makeup is smearing. He is pretty much giving up hope of ever meeting the girl again until he discovers a street dancer that wont stop popping up in his head.**

Dancer of the Desert

Part 1

Sandy rock sidewalks with hoses surrounding it made of the same clay like substance. The main road was the only one paved with actual cement and stood out even though it was becoming coated with the sand that surrounded the city of Yuba. The occasional car or cart passed through the city but not many. Two people were walking along the sidewalk, completely ignoring the world around them.

"Kohza, you ignore every girl who flirts at you." The voice came from a teen around eighteen with very short black hair that was kept under a red hard hat that had goggles fixed to it. The man he was talking to only grunted a reply. "Why do you always ignore them? You can have nay girl in the school that you want."

The one named Kohza stopped and stared at the man who was a bit shorter than him. Kohza looked through his sunglass tinted glasses at his friend. The scar that went across his left eye did nothing to distinguish his handsome features. His sand blonde hair was sleeked back minus a few loose strands in the front and the side burns on his face.

"Kebi," he said addressing the teen, "I told you already, they don't interest me. They are all the same, only caring about their looks and status." It sounded harsh, but the black haired teen knew that his friend was right. The girls in the small city of Yuba were very petty and had a tendency to get a little over the top.

"Plus, there's that girl." Kebi said reminding his friend of something from years ago. Kohza smiled and ran a finger over the scar on his face. He then stopped and went back to his serious composure.

"I'll never see her again. You know very well that her family does nothing but travel, I haven't seen her in ten years." Kohza said. The man wasn't usually negative, but when it came to this, he knew that it was impossible.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Kebi said looking down at the sand covered ground. A soft yet fast tune came to his ears. "Do you hear music?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from the next street over." Kohza said walking through an alley that was fenced off. The two easily jumped over the thing and landed safely on the other side.

The two walked back out into the harsh sunlight somewhat reluctant to get out of the shade the adobe buildings had given them. When they came out they were met by a large crowd that was surrounding the music. They seemed to have encircled something. Sounds of enjoyment came from the crowd as they watched the display that was happening before them.

"Wonder what it is." Kebi said trying to get closer to the center of the crowd. Kohza wasn't having much luck either and lost sight of his childhood friend. He continued to push through the crowd knowing that he would meet him sooner or later.

As the blonde man pushed his way through the thick crowd he finally came to the front and saw what was entertaining the people. A circle of sand had been flattened and three men were playing instruments that radiated the intoxicating tune. In the circle itself was a girl. Kohza's eyes widened at the figure.

She was younger than him, probably younger than Kebi. Her long sky blue hair was in a ponytail that was held together with a gold barrette. She was wearing style of belly dancer outfit that had a rose read shirt that had long sleeves and was cut off right below her chest. The edge of the sleeves held a light blue crease that matched the short skirt that she wore. The skirt was tied in the front and had a red wrap with cold coins at the bottom. The coins jingled as she danced to the music.

Even though they were in the desert, the girl had paler skin than most. Her eyes stayed closed most of the time but when they were open, Kohza saw that they were brown that shone in blue. Her mouth was covered by a gold trimmed blue wrap but he could still see a small content smile on her face. She was enjoying the dancing that she was putting on for these people.

Like others, Kohza could do nothing but stare at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her bare feet barely made a sound as she stepped on the dirt ground but a jingling anklet told you when she moved. Her long hair flowed as she twirled and moved across the circle that was made.

Kohza hadn't realized when the music had stopped and the girl stopped dancing. It was when Kebi had placed his hand on his shoulder and said his name that he was brought out of the world the dancer had put him in.

"Damn, I missed most of the dance." Kebi said as his friend slowly looked at him. "You okay buddy?"

"It's her." Kohza said still not completely out of the fantasy world.

"Who's her?" Kebi asked confused. Over his friends shoulder he saw the girl stop and look their way. Had she seen him?

"The girl from years ago." Kohza put his hand on his friends shoulder and turned around. They were gone. The men at the instruments, the girl and the cart that they had had behind them; it was all gone.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kebi said looking at the circle confused. Just a second ago, the girl had been watching them. "And what do you mean the girl from years ago, that's impossible."

"No, just might be possible." Kohza said running a hand over his scar once again.

* * *

"Remember what her family did?" Kohza asked the next day as they sat in the classroom waiting for class to start. Like usual girl were watching the blonde through books and magazines or over their friend's shoulders.

"Weren't they traveling street performers or something?" Kebi said sitting backwards in his seat. Kohza nodded.

"At that time, we were the ones who moved though. We left Alubarna and came here to help build Yuba. So it can't be impossible for it not to be her." Kohza said determined that he was right.

"Look, Kohza, I don't doubt you or anything, but don't go getting your hopes up. You could be wrong or you could be right and she has forgotten all about us and the Suna Suna Clan." Kebi said turning around as the teacher entered the classroom.

_'I know I'm not wrong.' _Kohza gazed out the window at the busy street below. _'It has to be her.'

* * *

_

_"I'll come and visit you guys."_

_"You promise?" the boy held out his pinky. The girl in front of him nodded._

_"Don't worry Kohza. "She said grabbing the pinky with her own, "I could never forget you guys."_

* * *

Kohza opened the door to his house and walked through the empty living room. Was his father still not home yet? Before the man had a chance to get to his room to get some of the annoying homework he had piled up done, said father popped out from the kitchen.

"Ah, Kohza there you are." He said walking in front of his son. The man was getting thinner and thinner do to his working at the well to help bring water to the city. "Have you gotten yourself a girl yet?"

Kohza sighed and moved past the shorter man. His father always messed with him about picking one of the girls from his school. Kohza had told him many times that he had not interest in them and that he would pick a girl when he found one he liked. It was a simple as that. And he was positive he might have found her.

Kohza dumped the contents of his back pack onto the bad that he slept in and looked at all he had to do. The blonde groaned at the work and looked out of his window. The wound of music came through the glassless frame. The same intoxicating sound.

"I'm going out for a bit." Kohza told his father as he quickly grabbed his trench coat and headed out the door. Toto didn't have a chance to ask his son where he was going.

Kohza dashed across the street ignoring pedestrians and angry shop owners as he dashed by their stands. He went through one of the alleys and climbed over the crates that were there. He landed on the other side of the fence and came up to a familiar sized crowd. The music was louder than what it had been the day before but that could very well have been his imagination.

The blonde made it through the crowd and looked up at the girl. She was wearing the same outfit as the day before. The only difference was the gold head piece that was a chain across her forehead. Kohza leaned closer to get a better look at the dancer. Her eyes were closed and he saw no makeup painted on them. Very small studs were in her ears. The nicest jewelry she was wearing was the head piece that had a large ruby in it.

Kohza watched in amazement once again as the dancer twirled around like she had the day before. The men and women around him seemed to be in the same intoxicated state as he was, watching happily as the girl twirled on her small bare feet. A small smile appeared on the man's lips as he saw the girl's face even clearer than before.

* * *

"EEEHH! You saw her again?" Kebi looked at his friend shocked. He had wanted to see the dance again too and Kohza had found it so easily.

"She was dancing on another street. A lot of people were there again." Kohza said before gesturing towards the teacher who had come in. the woman ushered the class to be quite before continuing.

"Today we have a new student." The woman said gesturing towards the door. In walked a girl with her hair in a long ponytail. Kohza lifted his head off of his hand as the girl walked into the classroom.

The girl was looking at the ground somewhat nervous about the people who were staring at her. Her long blue hair went down to the rim of her short white shorts. She was wearing a light green long-sleeved colored shirt with dark blue stripes circling her small frame. On her feet were normal knee length white boots.

Without the outfit and face wrap, Kohza had trouble recognizing the girl, but when he realized that it was her, he couldn't stop staring. Other boys in the class were staring at the beautiful newcomer as well and the girls noticed their 'idols' watch. The girl looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Nefertari Vivi, but you can just call me Vivi." The girl said with a small bow. There were murmurs from the class as she spoke in a polite tone.

"Vivi-san," the teacher began. "Why did you and your family come to Yuba?"

"Well, we travel a lot for different reasons and we decided to stop here and settle down for a while. We might get up and move though…" Vivi's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence and the teen's eyes gazed across the room. They feel on Kohza. Vivi smiled warmly before going to the empty desk on the other side of the room as the blonde.

"That is defiantly the street dancer." Kebi said leaning back and talking quickly. Kohza nodded, there was no doubt it was her.

After school that day, Kohza had wanted to talk to Vivi, but the girls had gotten to the blue haired girl before them. Kohza stayed behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You had better stay away from our Kohza." One said in a threatening tone.

"But, um I don't know what you're talking about." The voice was more of a plea and Kohza realized that the girls had ganged up on the newcomer.

"We saw you looking at him." Another said.

"I was just being polite and I-"

"We don't want your excuses."

"We are going to warn you only once, stay away from our Kohza or you will pay."

"Who is going to pay now?"

Kohza looked around the corner as a new person came into the picture. The voice had been male and not one from school. The voice sounded more from an older person someone in his twenties or thirties. The man walked up in the usual robes that are worn by most people in the desert country.

"Pell!" Vivi said looking at the man with a smile. The girls also noticed the man and hearts popped into their eyes. Kohza had to admit, the man had looks.

"Vivi-sama is something wrong?" he asked as the girl passed through the others who had that creepy day dreaming like look on their faces. One girl snapped out of it as Pell gently patted the teen's shoulder.

"Oi, you already have a boyfriend. Why are you hitting on Kohza?" the girl asked pointing an accusing finger at Vivi.

"Wha- a Pell isn't my…." Vivi waved her hands in front of her but the girl wasn't listening. Pell stepped in to help.

"My name is Pell, I'm a servant and guard of Vivi-sama's family." He said with a slight bow. "We are here looking for someone."

"Pell, I didn't want them to know that." Vivi said to the man. Pell looked down at her and apologized.

"We can help~" the girls said in a dreamy voice in unison. Pell and Vivi sweat dropped at the hypnotized group.

"Damn, he's good." Kohza mumbled under his breath. But who were they looking for?

Just as he was thinking this, Vivi reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Form the distance, Kohza couldn't see what it was but it looked like a photograph. The girls crowded around the picture and looked at it carefully.

"That looks a lot like Kohza." One said. Others nodded in agreement. "Who is he?"

"Well, he's a friend of mine from a long time ago. Some things happened and we separated. I only have this picture, something happened and I can't remember his name. Is this really that Kohza person you were talking about?" Vivi looked at the girls desperately.

Kohza stopped moving and just stared at the girl. Was she really looking for him? Wait, could that really be the girl he had been waiting for for years? But she couldn't even remember his name, this couldn't be right.

"Well, he looks really young. When Kohza came here, eh wasn't exactly hanging out with us much. Mostly he was being the leader of this group of boys. The girls wanted to be in it too at the time, but you had to fight the boys and gain their respect." The one who sounded like the leader of the group said.

Kohza turned to leave; he had enough of listening to the rambling of the girls and about the new girl who isn't who he was looking for. He stopped temporarily when he heard the words Suna Suna Clan come from the mouth of the blue haired teen but continued on his way.

* * *

Kohza walked the streets for a while. The light posts were flickering on as the sun began to sink and it was getting colder. Even though the desert was scorching during the day, at night it could get below freezing. The man continued to walk along the streets ignoring the nippy weather. Stands were closed and he was the only one walking. Even stray animals were hiding somewhere warm.

Kohza didn't care anymore. He should probably just give up on the girl. This newcomer was the closest lead he had gotten but it was futile, it is impossible for her to be the one he had been looking for. Kohza looked up at the sky that was becoming filled with stars the wind blew sharply and he shivered at cold air. He needed to get home. He had homework and needed something to get his mind off of Vivi.

He turned onto another street and continued looking at the ground softly kicking a rock. The rock tumbled across the ground making small clacking noises as it landed on the cement rode. His brown shoes making small taps as he walked. A louder and heavier sound came from behind him. Kohza stopped and turned around to see what the disturbance was.

Two men came running towards him in a huge rush. Kohza jumped out of the way as they passed by. He looked at them pissed that they had interrupted him and nearly stampeded him. He was going to yell at the men but another sound came from behind followed by heavy breathing.

Kohza noticed the smaller figure. The person was defiantly a girl. He then recognized the blue hair that was now down and in a mess. "V-Vivi?" he asked looking at the girl surprised to see someone like her out so late.

"Hah, hah, hah." The girl looked up at the person who had said her name and smiled. "You must be Kohza."

"Why are you out here so late at night and running?" Kohza asked the girl as she straightened up.

"A couple of thieves stole my barrette. It was my mother's and I was trying to get it back." The girl said with a sad face at the lost of her treasure.

"You mean this?" Kohza asked putting out his hand and showing the girl a gold bracelet looking thing with a sapphire fixed in the middle.

"That's it, how did you-?" Vivi looked up at the man smiled sheepishly.

"Old habit." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you." Vivi said putting her hair back up into its usual pony tail. She smiled at Kohza before turning around and walking back the way she came. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Kohza waved goodbye at the girl and smiled. He turned towards the direction of his school and began to walk quicker than before. For once, he couldn't wait for school to come.

* * *

Okay, here it is my first request. This one was a lot of fun to try and make. I like the pairing of Kohza x Vivi and I think it is a good idea to put another one out since there really aren't that many. Thanks Moonlight Calls for the request and everybody who reviews and reads my stories. Will have the final part up soon. ^^


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Ever since Vivi came to Yuba, Kohza seemed to be more social with the other girls. The other girls in his class began to accept the blue haired teen and thus Kohza joined in with them. They seemed to be happy about this and so did Kohza's friend, Kebi. The teen seemed to enjoy talking to the girls and they seemed to figure out that just because he wasn't as handsome as Kohza didn't mean he wasn't as nice.

Vivi had invited them to see a dance she was going to do at the stage in the middle of the street. She gave each of them a ticket since you needed one to get in and told them to meet her back stage so she could introduce them to her family. They both had thanked her and Kohza inwardly was acting like a little kid about this.

Of course he wouldn't actually say it allowed. That wouldn't do at all. So Kohza politely and patiently waited for that weekend where the show would be. Apparently the group she was traveling with did the free street performances so that they would get known and that they could get onto the stage. This was how they did things though people do tip them on the streets.

Kohza wore comfortable but not exactly informal clothes to the event. Apparently Kebi also got the message because he was wearing one of his nicer outfits as well but not formal either. They both had decided to meet up and go together since Vivi probably expected them to.

The streets were crowded like any other day except that instead of being against them, the flow seemed to go with them. Most were probably going to the show as well. Kohza risked a glance at his ticket and was relieved to see that they were going to be near the front.

The stage was actually a building with chairs and a roof with air conditioning and such. That made it easier for the performers or whoever was using the stage. Because it is meant for bigger audiences there were tickets that told you which seat to sit at.

Kohza sighed as he looked at the line that he had to wait in to get into the place. It was also one of the hotter days of the spring season. Even if the place he lived in was pretty much all summer. Kebi seemed to be affected by the heat as well and for the first time in a while just that itself was making him sweat.

The line progressed forward slowly. It took a while but finally they were able to hand their tickets to the man and someone showed them their seats. Kebi was glad for the cold rush that engulfed him as soon as they entered the circular building.

Kohza sat in his seat and stared at the stage where a thick blue curtain hid the activity behind it. The only way you knew that something was going on was if you could see the shadow of people moving and the small words that were being said. You had to be trained to spot those things and Kohza had learned to adapt his skills from when he was young and the leader of the Suna Suna Clan.

While in the middle of his thoughts Kohza almost failed to see the lights dim. He flinched at the sudden darkness but quickly cooled down. He glanced over at his friend but the man was too engrossed with the thick drapery that was beginning to open to have noticed Kohza's uncomfortable situation.

The spotlight shown on a person who was centered into the stage. Kohza recognized Vivi even though her outfit was different and more elaborate. The girl's hair was down and covered in a headband that glistened in the dim lights. A white dress instead of the usual belly dancer outfit was wrapped around her and swayed at the bottom. A simple wrap encircled her as the same intoxicating music began to play.

With the simple beats of a skin drum and the girl stepped forward with light steps that could not be heard. Chimes and bells filled the air with the beat of the drum and the girl's jewelry added to the harmony. The belt that was made of the same pendants hooked on her waist and shot gold beams into the crowd as the teen moved her hips up and down.

The girl's arms raised and fell as she stepped across the stage lightly and landed almost as if she had never left. To Kohza, the girl never looked more beautiful. There was not cloth covering the girl's pale face and her brown eyes shined brightly and matched her smile.

The smile wasn't one just for the show. It wasn't one that was small and pretty to make people feel lighter. It was a smile of pure enjoyment. Vivi was having fun as she twirled in the fabric that clung to her body and swayed in her simple twirls. Her eyes closed as she continued her dance and she then stopped.

The beat softened and Vivi froze. She looked at the crowd and straight at Kohza who was watching her with high interest. A look on his eyes that was all too familiar to the girl. She could see it even through his tinted glasses. The same look that that boy had given her when she had performed this dance for him all those years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_A small girl no older than seven jumped from one spot and flew as she landed onto another. Her pink dress that she was wearing followed her as her bare feet landed on the dirt ground that was surrounded by ruins. Her blue hair was in a pony tail that was fixated on her head. She was sweating heavily but a large smile was painted on her pale face._

_Vivi looked up at the group of boys before her. They were all cheering for her and hoping for more. The one in the front clapped his hands and like her was smiling. She saw his eyes light up while she had been dancing and the sparkles refused to disappear even now. _

_The look he was giving her was one she never wanted to disappear. The blonde looked his best when he was smiling like that. He looked as if he had never enjoyed anything more in his entire life. That look was one she wanted to watch._

_"That was amazing Vivi." A small boy named Kebi ran up in front of her and looked at the blonde whose eyes had gone back to their normal black color. "Right Kohza?"_

_The blonde looked up and smiled at his two friends. "Yeah, it was." He said smiling happily. _

_"I'll show it to you all when I learn the rest." Vivi said happily and with determination._

_"There's more?" Kebi asked surprised. The amount she had shown had been a lot as it was._

_"Yup, that was only the first half, Mama is still teaching me the second half." The girl said with a nod and a grin that made the blonde smile happily thanking God that he knew this girl._

_"That's a promise then." Kohza said looking at the blue haired girl. "I know you and your family travel a lot so…"_

_Kohza stuck out his pinky. "Come back and show us the rest of this dance."_

_*End*_

Vivi smiled inwardly as she waited for the rest of the song to begin to play. _'Here it is Kohza. That promise we made those years ago.'_

Kohza stared wide eyed at the display before him. It was; it had to be. There was no way it couldn't be that dance. That one that was said to belong to one family; a signature dance. This dance was the one that girl had shown them years ago and promised to finish for them. Vivi…

The blue haired girl instantly up and bent the top part of her body back and slowly following up with the bottom part. The atmosphere of the audience rose at the motion. A few steps to the left and the girl bent down and swept up. Her hips shook throughout all of this and her pendants clanged together creating even more music with the drum.

Kohza along with everyone else in the room found themselves unable to look away from the performance. They were hypnotized by the movements of the girl and the music that played. A perfume that was famous in one of the neighboring cities filled the place and people became more relaxed. Kohza felt his body in a forced relaxation and watched as Vivi smiled happily.

This was their trick. A way to get people more relaxed with their performances and less stressed. The Nefetari secret dance: Dance of the Flowers. It allowed those who couldn't to relax and be able to breathe. The dancer herself is unaffected by training with it. It was not a dance that could be learned over night and impossible to imitate.

Kohza had gone into a daze along with everyone else and hadn't realized when the performance was over. The lights came back on and the perfume was blown away and people were beginning to stir. Kebi seemed to have been affected pretty heavily and Kohza had to shake his friend awake. They sat up and looked around.

The large blue curtain had been closed and the existence of the dancers was gone. No sound other than the sound of confused people rang through the building. Kohza stood up and Kebi followed as the two of them made it to the back of the stage. They were allowed in easily and without any trouble.

As instructed they waited outside a door that went into the lounge where the rest of them were. Kohza stared at the white door and prayed that it would open show him the blue haired girl. A call for them to come in came from the other side in the form of Vivi's voice.

Kohza moved forward and opened the door with Kebi to his left. As soon as it was open enough for him walk in a figure came out and jumped him. The attack surprised him but Kohza was able to keep his footing. Kohza was about to push the person up but he came face to face with Vivi who was looking at him happily.

"I told you." She said happily ignoring the protesting of the curly blonde haired man behind him.

Kohza stared at the girl shocked. He had wrapped his arms around her waist as she dangled one him only using her arms to keep her up. Kohza looked at the girl's brown eyes and saw his shocked reflection. Vivi continued to speak with a happy smile.

"I told you I would show you the rest of my dance." She said hugging him happily. The contact still had Kohza in a state of shock and Kebi wasn't helping by just standing where he was and watching the scene unfold.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you at first. I wasn't sure whether it was you or not." the girl whispered into his ear. "I know it's you know because only you could look at me like that."

Kohza smiled. He wrapped his arms around the girl a little more securely. Yes, this was the Vivi from those years ago. The one that he had known. Kebi looked at the scene and then realized something.

"Oi, what about me? I haven't seen you either Vivi." The man said waving his arms up and down. Vivi let go of Kohza with a small laugh and hugged the other man as well. Kebi hadn't exactly expected that and an embarrassed blush formed on her face. The blue haired girl let go and looked back into the room she had come from.

"Papa, I'm going out with Kohza for a little while." The girl said before grabbing the blonde's hand and running down the hallway towards the stage exit. Kohza surprisingly let himself be dragged and happily followed the running girl who was laughing.

"They left me out again." Kebi said.

"Don't worry." Pell said patting him on the back. "I'm sure they'll remember you as soon as they get to the ruins."

Kebi's eyes lit up and he bolted out as well to follow his two friends towards the old place they used to play. He called out to the rest of the clan as they ran. Another meeting was going to commence.

* * *

And that is it. The final part to Dancer of the Desert. I didn't intend it to be that long. Yeah again sorry that this came out very late and that it was more of just some hints rather than obvious romance crush love, whatever you call it. I had trouble trying to figure out how to do it without getting Vivi into OOC. Does that make sense? Anyway, hope you like how it ended.


End file.
